


Lonely Together Once More

by NoorevaIsLife



Series: AU QUEER SKAM [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kiss, M/M, Other, POV Female Character, POV bi character, bi and pan, creeper alert, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoorevaIsLife/pseuds/NoorevaIsLife
Summary: Queer SKAM AU. A kind of "what if?" about queer SKAM. s1 remade. Nooreva focus with Jonas/Isak and Sana/Vilde in the background. P Chris is a cool dude, dw. Also Sana is Non-binary. P.S. Dw about Willh*ll, he's only there to be an ass for a quick sec and I couldn't of anyone better for that part! Enjoy!





	Lonely Together Once More

“Come on! Just tell me!” I smile at Jonas to get him to show me his homework. He rolls his eyes at me and bites his lower lip before dropping his head to his hands.  
“You have to promise you won’t laugh at me!” he raises his eyebrows at me demandingly. I let out a loud chuckle and cover my smile with my hand.  
“I swear okay?” I put my hand up beside myself. He looks at me in disbelief.  
“Sure Eva, that sounds super genuine while your literally laughing at me while you say it.” I pout at him and he lets out an overdramatic sigh. “Alright, alright!” he hands me his paper, with his head bent in disappointment. I look it over and give him an angry stare.  
“Are you serious Jonas? You’re embarrassed about getting a C?” he janks the paper from my hand.  
“Okay, maybe it’s not THAT bad, but you know I love Norwegian and I really thought I’d have done better on this assignment…” he turns himself to the side with his arms on his knees and his face turned away from mine. “I worked really hard on it…”  
“Jonas…” I put my hand on his back to comfort him.  
“Halla guys!” Jonas practically shoots up when he hears Isak’s voice. I roll my eyes, those two are too cute, I want to hurl every time I see them together!.. In a good way, of course! I look across the schoolyard while they hug it out beside me. There’s a girl sitting on one of the benches across from me. Blonde, red lips, big dark brown jacket, pretty short hair. She’s sitting across from another blonde girl, and a brunette guy in a leather jacket who seems to be talking to his girlfriend. The people across from her are laughing, but her red lips aren’t moving.  
Suddenly she turns her head towards me. She’s got earplugs in, why would she be listening to music right in front of her friends? Rude. We make eye contact, her pale green eyes staring right at me, through me. I feel a jolt of electricity, like for a moment there’s nothing else in the world but me and her. Everything else disappears into darkness, all the noises and voices get muted. I smile at her. Her cheeks flush red, like all the blood in her body just reached her face.  
As fast as it happened it’s over. The world comes back. The noises and voices are louder than before. She turns away from my gaze. Who is she? I feel like I’ve seen her before…  
“Eva?” Isak shakes his biology book in front of my face.  
“Wh-what? Umm, yeah, I’m here.” He grins menacingly at me and quickly moves his gaze back and forth from me to the girl with the red lips. I fly up from the stairs I’ve been sitting on, maybe a little too fast, because I start seeing stars in front of me.  
“Talk some sense into your boyfriend Isak!” Isak looks at me with raised eyebrows, as if asking me “about what?”. I nudge Jonas to say something.  
“Uhh, I got my Norwegian paper back today.” Isak janks the paper out of Jonas’ hands before he can even finish his sentence.  
“You got a C? That’s great babe!” He puts his hand on Jonas’ shoulder and Jonas gets a slight blush to his cheeks and smiles towards Isak.  
“I told him that too! But he seemed disappointed about it when he talked to me about it a few seconds ago.” I roll my eyes at how easily Isak can get Jonas to smile. He doesn’t really even have to say anything, he just has to look at him and Jonas turns into fucking jelly.  
“Why would you be disappointed about getting a C? That’s a great grade!” Jonas gestures towards me and I fake offense without even hearing what he has to say.  
“Eva got an A and she didn’t even work half as hard on her paper as I did on mine…”  
“Hey! How do you know that?” Jonas gives me a sarcastic stare. “Okay, yeah, you’re right. But I only got that grade because our Norwegian teacher loves me, you know that!” Isak and Jonas exchange a look, and I don’t know whether to agree with them or feel offended, for real this time.  
Isak takes ahold of Jonas’ hands and gives him a peck on his cheek.  
“I’m really sorry you’re disappointed about your grade. You can rant to me about it when we get to Elias’ place, alright?” Jonas looks like a kindergartener who had to compromise and give one of the younger kids one of his shovels in the sandbox when he nods his head at Isak. Isak puts his arm around Jonas’ shoulder and they start walking off.  
“We’ll see you tomorrow right?” Isak nudges me before they leave the schoolyard.  
“Of course.” He taps his hand on my shoulder twice and heads off with Jonas. I look across the schoolyard once more. The girl with the red lips is still sitting on the bench… Alone this time. I sit down on the stairs again, waiting for the next class… Alone.

Tirsdag 20:32.  
“Just come with me!!!” Sana always uses too many exclamation marks when they ask me for a favor.  
“You know I have plans with Jonas on Friday! Unnskyld! :(“  
“Come oooooon!!!! Pleeease??”  
Jonas’ name pops up on my computer screen.  
“Jonas is calling me, I’ve gtg, see u tomorrow!”  
“EEEEVAAA!!!” I lock my phone and throw it on the other side of the bed with a laugh. I answer Jonas’ Skype call.  
“Halla!” I smile at him when his face pops up on screen.  
“Hey Eva!” he waves at me through the tiny popup on my computer.  
“What’s up?” he inhales for a moment and presses his lips together. “Jonas?” I lean closer to the screen.  
“I have to cancel our plans for Friday, unnskyld!” I let my shoulders down in disappointment.  
“What? Why?”  
“We’re having dinner with Isak’s dad on Friday. You know how important he is to Isak, I can’t let him go alone.”  
“Ugh, okay, fine have fun with that!”  
“Eva I’m--” I slam the computer shut. I lay back in my bed. I had really looked forward to hanging out with Jonas this Friday. We never do anything together anymore, with him spending most of his time with Isak and me… just sitting here at home… like always… Just like I’m doing right now.  
I take in the quiet calm of the room. Am I destined to live like this forever? Alone, with my friends cancelling on me every chance they get? No, that’s overdramatic. I just wish we could’ve hung out, just me and him, for once…

Onsdag 11:30  
“So I was thinking, if we go together, I could totally stand for the cost of your drinks, since I don’t drink and you’re doing me a favor…” I grunt approvingly at Sana. The girl with the red lips is sitting alone again, by one of the round tables beside the stairs.  
“So you’ll come then? If I pay?”  
“Mhm.” She drags her fingers through her pale hair and looks up. She sees me staring at her. Now it’s my turn to blush. I turn back towards Sana who’s getting ready to leave.  
“Okay great! Text me after class about time and stuff?”  
“Um, y-yeah, sure.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow!” they turn around and head down stairs. I follow them with my eyes and land on the table the girl with red lips was sitting by once again. This time she isn’t there anymore. I put my headphones in and head to class. I hate history.

Torsdag 08:30  
“Come on! Your dinner just can’t take that long!” I accentuate my words by throwing my head back. Jonas stifles a laugh. Isak looks annoyed at him.  
“Look Eva, I don’t know how long it’ll take, neither does Jonas.” Jonas clears his throat when Isak inadvertently scolds him. “But either way, I don’t want to go from talking to my dad about how great his other family must be to going to some party with you and Sana just to get drunk and see you guys make out with random people!”  
“Okay Isak, that happened once!”  
“Once is one time too much for me Eva! I just want to stay home and overanalyze my father’s words in my own house.” Jonas puts his arm around Isak’s shoulder and Isak leans his head on Jonas in return. I sigh and roll my eyes.  
“You know what? Fine! You guys are too boring to party with anyway.” I dismiss them with hand and head home.  
“Come on Eva! Don’t be pissed at us about this!” Isak yells at me while my steps get faster. “It’s just too short a notice, we’ll make it some other time, I promise!”

Fredag 19:37  
Sana still hasn’t responded to my text, which I sent over an hour ago! I don’t know what they’re doing, but I’m getting a little pissed about it. Should I even go to the party in the first place? I don’t know anyone who’s going do I?  
I look through the Facebook guest list, to see if there’s anyone I know on it. I scroll through it, stranger after stranger. Then my hand stops.  
Noora Sætre. The girl with the red lips. I see her on the list of people that have accepted an invitation to attend. I click the small thumbnail picture beside her name on the list. It’s a picture of her in a dark ensemble, not quite smiling, but not frowning either. I go through her pictures and find one of her a few years ago. She’s smiling in a black turtleneck, with slightly longer and darker hair, but still with those same ruby red lips.  
You know what? Fuck it, I’ll go! How many times am I going to be able to go to one of these high school parties if I don’t attend some in my very first semester? No one’s going to want to invite me anymore if I don’t go, right?  
I put my spotify saved songs list on blast and press shuffle. I pull out an old skirt from my wardrobe. What top do I wear? Green? Blue? Black? I try on some of my tanktops and settle on the… ahem… abstract top with a deep enough V-neck.  
My go to party look is smoked out eyes, so I smear on some black eyeshadow and some pink lipstick.

When I get there the party is already in full swing. I squeeze through a couple making out by the entrance and some dude with emo bangs trying to pick up some redhead beside them. I feel the guy’s eyes on me when I go by him. I hate guys like that. Reducing all women to some piece of meat or price for them to win, the thought itself makes my skin crawl. While I’m spaced out in my thoughts some jerk off spills his drink over me. I tell him off and rush over to the bathroom to wash up and hear a voice behind me yelling “What the Fuck Chris? You just doused her in light beer! Go apologize! Jesus!”. I get to the bathroom and start rubbing wet paper towels on my the front of my skirt.  
“Hey, I’m really sorry about that.” I look up and a tall guy dressed in all black and a fedora stands in the doorway into the women's bathroom looking down at me. I sigh heavily.  
“No, don’t worry. It’s a black skirt, it’ll just smell… weird until I get home. No worries.” I keep rubbing the paper towel in my hand across my skirt and let out a small giggle. I take my phone out of my pocket while throwing away the paper towel. Nothing new from Sana still.  
“Expecting someone?” I jump at his voice. I thought he left after I told him everything was alright, fuck, that scared the shit out of me. He obviously noticed and let out a chuckle. “Hey, if they don’t show up, you’re more than welcome to join me and my girlfriend.” He reaches his hand out for me to shake. “I’m Chris.” I take ahold of it and shake it.  
“Eva.” he smiles at me.  
“I should get out of the girls bathroom. Hope I’ll see you around Eva, sorry again!” he turns around and walks into the crowd on the dance floor.

I stand by the bar, sipping on my second glass of dampened vodka, when I finally see her. The girl with the red lips. She’s standing by the other side of the bar. I slowly head over to where she’s standing. On my way there I see that this time, she’s not alone. The guy with the emo bangs seems to have worked his way through the rest of the room and is acting creepy around her now. The closer I get, the clearer I hear their conversation.  
“How about a drink? Maybe then you’ll be a little easier…” he grins menacingly at her. “... To persuade.” she stares at him with a blank expression, almost like she’s not even there mentally.  
“Yeah, no thanks. Scram!” she dismisses him with a wave and shows him a pleased smile. Emo bangs puts his hand beside her on the bar and leans in, uncomfortably close. Even though being anywhere near this dude already seems like the most uncomfortable thing anyone could ever experience.  
“Listen…” he leans even closer. She can probably feel his breath on her face by now. Gross! I’ve got to do something!  
“Okay, I’ll listen!” they both turn towards me so quickly they have to have gotten at least a small amount of whiplash. “What’s your excuse for getting up in a girl’s face like that when she was already having a great time without you?” I slowly step closer to him with my arms crossed over my chest.  
“I’m not sure she was having such a great time, standing by the bar here all by herself.” the girl looked down at the floor and emo bangs flashed me his - seemingly - signature grin.  
“Well in that case, it seems you’ve got even worse eyesight than your ability to understand the concept of ‘No’.” I flash him with an exact replica of his own grin and put my arm around the girl with the red lips. He gives me an angry stare and crosses his arms. “See, she’s actually here with yours truly tonight.” With that his frown is turned upside down in 0.1 seconds. He leans in towards me, but I stand my ground.  
“Fine, a two-for-one deal has never not peaked my interest.” I shutter at this guy’s lack of self-awareness and pure creep factor. There’s only one way to solve this. I lean in towards him, while lowering my hand to the girl’s waist.  
“Oh, I don’t think you understand…” in one swift turn I lean in and kiss her. She twitches from surprise, but then her nervousness melts away. She grabs my head and pushes her lips harder on mine. I break it off and hold her close to me by her waist. The guy looks at us with his eyelids spread wide open. “She’s mine.” I smile at him and wave him off while he backs away. I get eye contact with Chris while emo bangs is moving in his direction. I bend my head in emo bangs direction and Chris smiles at me. He spills his beer on confused emo bangs and starts arguing with him about something inaudible. I turn back to the girl with the red lips, who’s still standing in shook. Oh now I remember where I know her from! I reach out my hand towards her.  
“Eva Mohn.” she grabs my hand and shakes it nervously. “We have Spanish together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you too Eve for listening to my ideas and the "Skam Girls R Gay" chat for being so excited for me about this and encouraging me! Ilysm, all of you!!!


End file.
